Steam From The Lips
by BlackOx
Summary: Malfoy decides to intervene in Hermione's love life...and not for the best. Femslash HmG and some HmD
1. Whisk Me Away

BlackOx here...Just felt like proving you don't actually need to experience things to necessarily write them, unlike that one person with the Neville/ Trevor pairing. That was sad... Anywho, i won nothng except Diego who will probably appear...alot.

* * *

She blew into her hands and rubbed them together frantically, almost immediately stuffing them in her warm, cloak pockets. She let her brown eyes flutter back to the quidditch game and sighed in boredom as she watched the little dots swirl, occasionally turning into people as they zoomed past.

She shivered for the umpteenth time since she's been sitting in the stands of the Gryffindor house, bunched in between the Patil twins who screamed for their favourite players. Once again, she was forced to roll her eyes, only to be shoved aside when one of the chasers, Diego Angoras, the new exchange from Durmstrang scored a goal.

Screams and shouts of the oncoming victory rang in her ears, then sooner than she thought, she found herself roughly combing through the stands to the stairway.

"Would you like a Chocolate Frog? Five sickles." A quidditch booster asked and she just ignored him, hands in pockets, brushing her wand. She pushed her way down until she was behind the stands and sighed to herself, watching the steam rise from her mouth. She knew her cheeks were rosy and flushed from the trip down and her nose stung from the cold biting at the tip.

"Heheh..." She lifted her head at the sound and shifted on her foot. _What was that? Is someone there?_ Her brown hair whipped around, and she saw nothing but the steam rising from her mouth. Once again, she blew on hands and rubbed them together and stuffed them in her pockets, gripping her wand. Turning on her heel, she began back for the school entrance.

The moon was bright tonight, clear and shinning with glory. She smiled at it and noticed another student…or two romancing by the lake. She grimaced quickly before she felt hot breath trickle down her neck.

"Don't you wish…Granger…" Hermione jumped slightly and whipped around, slightly stumbling. There stood a blonde boy, watching ever so slightly with amusement at Hermione's fault.

"Go away, Malfoy." She continued to on her way only to be stopped by a firm grip on her upper arm. He was smirking at her, and she scowled back,

"Go away, Malfoy." He mimicked and leaned on his left leg, "Don't you wish you could just…let it flow?"

Hermione had no idea at what he was starting at, and she jerked her arm back and rubbed it, huffing steam out harshly.

"Why are you bugging me? Why won't you leave me alone!" Hermione swung her arm during the latter saying and Malfoy smirked at her, and pushed his long bangs away from his face only for them to fall there again. That arrogance, she found it positively disgusting.

"Maybe I've grown an interest in you. Maybe I want to torture you. Maybe…" his eyes darkened, " I want something." His smirk was replaced with a neutral face and Hermione furrowed her brow.

"I've told you over and over again…" she heard the crowd scream once again…probably another score, "I don't know what you are talking about!" she turned on her heel and walked towards the gates, Malfoy right on her heels,

"I'm afraid you do. You see…I have this striking feeling that…it isn't King Weasel you want."

She wavered and kept her previous pace,

"I don't know what you are talking about." Her fingers twitched in habit, she was a horrible liar, but he didn't have to know that.

"Oh, you don't…" He quickly stepped in front of her and blocked her path.

"Move, you git." She glared and her stalked closer and grinned at her,

"Oh, poor, little Granger wants me to move…" his hand was moving closer, and Hermione was aware of it, very much aware as she stood there as his hand slipped over her cheek, along her neck…her shoulder. What she wasn't aware of was the fact that her eyes had closed at the warm contact he bestowed on her.

"Leave me alone…I have nothing to do with you." And Draco leaned against her and enveloped her mouth in a warm, seeking kiss, causing her to shudder in warmth. His tongue slithered with hers and his growl sent vibrations racking down her throat. She was stuck…

He pulled away slightly, and once again…Hermione faintly saw the steam rising towards the heavens,

"Ginny…" she silently murmured.

"Heh…" he panted on her lips and his hot breath tickled her nose. His hands slid up her waists, he could see her eyes rolling, "I can…help you with your predicament," he slurred in her ear, "since…she'll never come to you…"

Hermione's eyes widened and her lip trembled in realization. _Ginny…_ Draco continued,

"I can…do things…you wouldn't…couldn't imagine…" his hand slid on her bare thigh, his fingers playing around the hem of her knickers. Hermione stepped away from, and another scream was heard…the game has ended.

Draco stood up straight and smirked at her, rubbing his fingertips at her cheek,

"Just go…" she looked down and put her face in her hands.

"Think about it. She'll never want you… not like I do." She glanced at his manipulative steel eyes, almost the colour of hers... He turned and finished his walk to the gates and left her to think and think she did, and it was driving her insane.

Suddenly, Harry and Ginny landed on the ground next to Hermione's unmoving form,

" 'Mione! We won! We beat the Ravenclaws!" Harry cheered and Ginny jumped off her floating broom and enveloped the brunette in a painfully tight hug. Ron suddenly dropped down from the sky and smirked at Hermione and she grinned sadly back, but before he noticed him and Harry talked about the saves and close calls that came in the game that she obviously missed.

"Great job, Gin." Hermione closed her eyes, soaking in the feel…

"And you wouldn't even believe…Diego asked me out! He's just…so…"_Gin…he's right…_

"I'm happy for you…but…I have to go. Study." And Ginny nodded and let Hermione walk back to the doors. She whimpered to herself, and his voice echoed in her head.

'I can…do things…you wouldn't…couldn't imagine…'

She fumbled with the door and stepped inside, only to see Malfoy leaning on the wall as if he was waiting. As if he…knew.

"…I…" Hermione started and her voice faltered as she choked on a dry sob, and Malfoy smirked and gripped her slender hand. Hermione looked back, her eyes glistening. _What have I done?_


	2. A Series of Blurs

**A/N: Sorry it took so long you guys...I really have no excuse so if you want to beat me...call my manager. This chapter was written for the most part by my collab Untamed Spirit. Enjoy, and the next chapter should be up...as soon as she beats me with a stick for being lazy..**

**Disclaimer: I'm currently disclaiming, please standby.**

Chapter 2: A Series of Blurs

Hermione leaned against the door with the right side of her body, forcing it open with somewhat exaggerated effort. She stumbled into the Great Hall and paused, blinking as she looked up to the blue skied, sunny scene overhead. No one really seemed to notice her entrance, except Harry who was seated facing the door across from Ron and also probably expecting her. She walked briskly toward the Gryffindor table making eye contact with both boys in turn as she nodded a 'good morning'. She sat slowly on the edge of the bench facing away from the table, and then used her hands to balance herself as she lifted her feet from the floor and spun her legs over the seat.

She made to ladle some porridge into her bowl, but glancing at the food, she suddenly became disinterested and let her hand rest back down on the table. She looked up across the hall and found Draco looking straight back at her. Hermione's expression was bored and she lowered her eyes to focus on her friends.

"Hey, how come you came down to breakfast so late?" Hermione shrugged at Harry.

"But you're always up way before us and you didn't even go to bed late last night!"

'_That is true, Hermione thought, I didn't stick around long with Draco – but I don't think I had a very good sleep…'_

Ron continued on,

"And if we're ever late for breakfast you usually tell us off - " Hermione's eyes unfocused again, and Ron became a blur on her left as she stared past him, further down the table. Ginny and Diego were sitting and talking coolly to their friends, but there was something about the way they sat, though they were not even close to touching, that told Hermione just beneath the table, their fingers were intertwined.

"….and what's up with that look? Are you dazed or something?"

She fixed her gaze back on Ron as he finished his little rant.

"Tired, I guess." She then moved to get up from the table. Ron seemed about to stop her, but Harry gave Hermione akind smile and started to speak.

"We just want you to know we waited for you. After about 20 minutes, we figured you might be feeling a little under the weather and had stayed in bed."

'_What weather? It's bright and sunny. Dumb expression.' _Hermione nodded, and although her mind was telling her she wanted to smile, she just didn't feel she could.

"See you in class," she mumbled, and left, adjusting the collar of her robes as she walked through the door. Something seemed wrong. Since when did the doors stand open? However, Hermione wasn't fazed. This _was _a magical castle after all, why shouldn't doors open for the students? She kept on walking.

"Your welcome," she heard a slightly sarcastic voice call after her.

She paused as a reflex, then silently cursed herself for it. She wondered if she should just continue walking, but she knew it was too late; he must've already seen that she'd heard him.

"Leaving already?" Draco asked as he took his time catching up to her, "Would you like me to accompany you?"

By now he was at her side, and without waiting for an answer he started down the hallway. Hermione  
took a few steps and stopped again.

_'What am I doing? I don't want to be here..this is wrong...'_

Draco turned around as Hermione had fallen behind. He took a couple of long  
strides so that they were face to face. His hands moved to her shoulders and  
turned her body so that her back faced the wall.

"What…" she couldn't formulate a question; her mind had become consumed by the image of Ginny and Diego. He saw the drained look in her eyes, and with a swift decisive move, leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away after a moment, and shuffled forward so that their toes touched. With another soft nudge, Hermione's foot seemed to step backwards of it's own accord. Then the other. Draco placed his hand behind her head before it met the wall, and as the other slid over the curve of her waist, he lowered his lips to hers again.

Diego stared at the door.

_'27, 28, 29, 30.'_ He finished counting and a small smirk tugged at the corner of hs mouth. He turned to Ginny.

"I've just realized, I've left my Herbology book in my room. Do you mind if we leave early so I have time to go get it before class?" He asked.

"Not at all, let's go." Ginny smiled and they got up to leave the Great Hall.

Hermione was just corresponding the fact that Draco's tongue was roaming her mouth. Slowly she began to kiss back. She could feel the absence of his fingers on her side, but did not care to discover where they had moved to; didn't want tofeel what new skin they had found.

Neither of them heard the doors open and swing shut, but as footsteps approached, Draco felt Hermione's breath catch and her lips relax in an attempt to pull away. His eyes openeda crackto see hers looking past him. He then realized that it was Diego and Ginny walking behind them. He had almost forgotten about that part of the plan. Hetriedhis best notto laughinto the kiss, amused with the thought of Ginny's confusion, and closed his eyes again.

Hermione met Ginny's eyes as Diego and her passed them. Almost as soon as Ginny had looked away, Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. She tilted her head back, trying to prevent the imminent spill of emotion. Draco, who couldn't see a thing wrong, took this as an expression of ecstasy, and began to trail his lips down her petite chin and arched neck. Hermione lost it. She stood up straight, placing both hands on his chest and giving a soft, but firm shove.Leaning back again,her head hit the wall with a quiet thump. She tried to  
ignore the small shot of pain and blinked her tears away. Sliding her hands behind her back, she flattened her palms against the cold wall and was silent. After what seemed like forever, she gathered the courage to look at Draco. The most disbelieving expression accompanied a look of offense on his face.

Wiping his features blank, he took a step towards her and brought his nose within centimeters of hers.

"What more do you want?" He murmured, turning and walking away.

As he rounded the corner, she slid down against the wall and sighed.


End file.
